


【CA七夕24H|06:00】Carmen Abbey

by darkpitaya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpitaya/pseuds/darkpitaya
Summary: ——不过三月未见，他们却仿佛分离了数年般，缠绵悱恻，小心谨慎——





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> ——大家好，我来丢人了  
仿唐顿庄园AU，应该算是普通人AU，（前）主仆，时间背景1916（一战时期）  
初次联文，承蒙厚爱，不胜感激  
没时间做外链了，希望lofter放过我

上篇

1.

“您接下来还有什么安排吗，先生？”

“暂时不用麻烦你，这晚宴真是太累人了。你帮我放好洗澡水就上楼歇着吧，我自己能解决。”

巴克莱熟练的帮阿兹拉斐尔脱下了燕尾服，顺便接过了这位年轻的主人的衬衣。以一种不太优雅，或者对他们这种贵族来说称得上粗鲁的方式脱下来的衣服不可避免地被留下了褶皱。男仆抻了抻袖口，把主人递过来的衬衣固定带与领带绕好。

“看来您在今晚的宴会上很受欢迎啊。”

“附近三个城镇里稍微有点名气的庄园都有宾客出席，更别提现在战时，来的基本都是女士。我简直跟掉在猴山里的香蕉一样惹眼。”

阿兹拉斐尔摘下了有些沉重的手表，俯身放进了表盒，偷偷地揉了揉脚踝：“就一个小时的舞会我基本就没出过舞池，太可怕了。下次还是让爸爸推掉这种活动吧。”

“先生就像夜空里的月亮，才会这么引人注目。”巴克莱轻轻打开表盒的罩子，把几块精美的手表按顺序重新放好，“战时才需要这种鼓舞人心的活动。您现在亲自在当地医院帮助救治伤必然员，名声自然会传的很远，而且老爷现在又做了整个郡的志愿军代表，您自然也就会更加被关注到了。”

年轻的主人斜倚在床脚，丰腴圆润的小腿一晃一晃地敲着木制床板，震得小腿肚上的肉微微颤抖，像是一块脆弱而精美的布丁，顶层的一抹焦糖在高温的折磨下几欲流淌。

“也就面子上好听罢了，谁不知道他们背后都在说什么呢。”阿兹拉斐尔的语气离带了些颓丧无奈，又有些踌躇与失落，“即使连沃尔顿家的小孙子都知道，卡门庄园的小儿子是一个不敢上战场的懦夫。”

“先生，对于国家的贡献……”

“对于国家的贡献并不分高低贵贱，即使我没有在前线流血牺牲依然是光荣的战士。救治伤员是重要且关键的任务。”阿兹拉斐尔从床上坐了起来，开始脱裤子。面料光滑的西裤从软弹的大腿上被剥离，最上面薄薄地一层脂肪像是得到了解放般快活的颤了颤，“爸爸和妈妈已经说了很多次了。”

巴克莱俯身捡起了落在地毯上的裤子，仔细的叠好：“老爷和夫人只是不想让自己所有的儿子都处在危机中，卡门庄园在这场战争中为国家做的贡献已经够多了。您不用听那些闲言碎语，说这些话的人不也都没有在一线吗。”

“我知道，我知道。我只是……”侯爵的小儿子褪去了白日里耐性精干温柔的外表，动作中带了点烦燥地把自己埋在了被子里，“我有点担心……”

“您的哥哥们不会有危险的，他们不是才寄信回家吗。我听楼下的人说他们被调到英法国界处了，那里没那么多密集的炮火，还是比较安全的。”男仆半跪在地上，轻轻卸下了阿兹拉斐尔大腿上的衬衫夹，金属碰撞发出清脆的声音，让屋里的人联想到了弹壳，尽管他们都没有见过真正的子弹。

被皮带拴住的肉终于能放松下来，一圈淡淡地红色突兀的在白腻的大腿上显得格外显眼，巴克莱动了动手指，像是想揉一揉那圈被禁锢了许久的皮肤，但很快就收了回去。

阿兹拉斐尔自己的手覆到了那两圈淡粉的印记上，指甲修剪得圆润平滑，指尖和指腹上覆盖了在医院操劳所带来的薄茧，其中有一些厚重的则是之前骑射时留下的印记。压了一晚上的皮肤有些干燥，有些硬度的指尖滑过红痕，肉感十足的手掌旋即盖了上去，轻轻地揉着。

“是啊，是啊，我只是担心……”

巴克莱抬眼一扫，迅速的垂下了眼睑。他已经上任将近三个月，上任之初庄园的管家严厉而隐晦的嘱咐依然清晰地回荡在脑海中。来之前也曾经听到一些关于这位侯爵府的小少爷的风言风语，如今贴身服侍，不得不承认那些话是有一定的真实性的。

“巴克，你有没有闻到什么味道？”浑身上下剩下的布料加起来拼不齐一件衬衣的阿兹拉斐尔从床褥中抬起了头，认真地嗅了嗅空气。一股熟悉却微弱的味道从他刚进门时就萦绕在鼻尖，可由于太熟悉又太微弱便被理所当然的忘掉了。而现在，那股味道像是爬上了一个缓坡，一点点的浓稠了起来。

“好像是有点味道，我刚刚还以为是您沾上了和您跳舞的女士的香水味，现在闻起来像是……”

像是，潮湿的乌木奇迹般开始燃烧，热度灼干了其他湿润的部位，火焰外焰舔过的地方渐渐碳化，又一点点染上火光，复杂的烟火味缠绕在一起，能让人想起一些快乐却羞于回忆的时光。

阿兹拉斐尔猛地从床上起身，骤然减负的床垫险些翘起一个角，他身上稍稍多于出来的那点肉也随着床柱的吱嘎声颤了颤。

“今天就这样吧巴克，我累了想睡了，麻烦你帮我把衬衣熨平。”

男仆敏锐的注意到男人的语调带上了紧张与催促，但他并没有追问或质疑的权利，只是很疑惑地询问主人还要不要放洗澡水。

“不用了不用了，谢谢你。哦那个衬衫夹有点紧麻烦你帮我改一下。再见巴克，我是说，晚安。”

站在窗前的男人不自觉地挺直了自己的腰背，双手紧紧的绞在身后，压得腰背中间都凹下了一个小坑。他语气里的慌张与心虚简直要装满了整个庄园，尽管身姿挺拔但裸露的大腿和若隐若现的胸膛无疑大大的削弱了他的气势，巴克莱顿了两秒，决定当作没有看出来，礼貌而迅速地抱着衣服离开了。

毕竟，管家当初的嘱咐他可记得清清楚楚呢。

2.  
遣走了男仆，阿兹拉斐尔只能自己穿睡衣了，不过他现在的关注点显然不在这里。抓起椅背上的丝绸睡袍往头上一罩，他的眼睛便开始谨慎而专注地扫视着房间，尽量控制着自己的身子处于中心位置，不知为什么在打颤的手扶住了床柱，平日里总事温柔和善的目光尽最大可能想变得锐利起来，像是探照灯一样仔细的扫过了每一个角落。

“克罗利，是你吗？”

小心翼翼说出的问句大概只有上帝听得见，不过他老人家一天要听的祈祷太多，并不能分心来回答这么微弱又不自信的疑问。更何况——上帝想——他问的是克罗利，又不是我。

轻轻的话语声就像是投进湖里的一小根松针，还是竖着丢进去的，偌大的房间如同湖面般保持着之前的寂静，没有人回复，看起来也不像是有人会回复的样子。

阿兹拉斐尔舔了舔嘴唇，殷红的舌尖像是沾了颜料，将嘴唇染得艳红，可紧张的情绪已经榨干了小少爷的唇舌，他张了张嘴，发现很难再发出响度高一点的声音了。

“哦，上帝啊，我在犯什么傻。”被失望冲击到的男人捂着脸坐回了床脚，床垫有素质地没有发出抱怨的声音，“他现在不知道在哪个战壕里睡觉呢，也可能在巡逻放哨，或者……哦上帝啊……”

他抬起一只胳膊遮住了眼睛，有些液体润湿了真丝的袖口，鼻尖微微抽搐着，刚刚那一股幻觉般的气息也消失的无影无踪。像是有人斩断了最后的丝线，把他和克罗利之间的联系消除得干干净净，片甲不留。

大概是看他太可怜了，上帝这一次决定给他点回应。

阿兹拉斐尔悬在地毯上方几英寸的脚感受到了一阵粗糙的抚摸。感觉上这双手的主人十分的迫切，却又是害怕一般的小心翼翼。五指几乎是瞬间裹上了男人白皙而软滑的脚踝，力气却在刚刚握紧的时候瞬间卸了下去，软肉很快回弹，在手指间微微溢出，边缘处涌上了害羞般的粉红色。踝骨被脂肪覆盖得只能看出一点点突起，那里的皮肤被抻平从而有些发白，隐隐能看见平日里躲在下层的血管，似乎还在随着心跳而收缩。

捂着眼睛的小少爷瞬间摒住了呼吸，他听到了自己牙齿打颤的声音，于是紧紧咬住牙关。渐渐的，他分辨出了房间里哪个不属于他的呼吸声。

握住脚踝的手掌并不甘于此，它似乎是犹豫了一下该向上还是向下继续开拓领地，最后决定兼而顾之。阿兹拉斐尔浑身一颤，还没来得及阻止，就被一阵不可控制的力量从身体内部扯住了神经。

两双手灵活而大胆。左手拇指搓揉着后跟褶皱的皮肤，四指配合地向下拢住了脚背，像是握住了一个熟透了的芒果，轻轻一按便会留下一个浅坑，同时会有浓浓的果香四散开来，完美地覆盖住房间里不可描述的火烧味。小拇指调皮地动着，一会划过敏感的脚心，一会扫过圆润的脚指，一会又在脚背上刮蹭，像是在锲而不舍地寻找藏在深处的脚骨。被控制住的右脚抗议似的动了动，脚指蜷起像是想挣脱束缚，但一瞬间就被灵活的小拇指箍住，大拇指惩罚般反复挠了挠脚心，又重重地按了下去。

“呃……哈……不……”阿兹拉斐尔的敏感处被拿捏在别人手里，他只剩下了战栗喘息的份，他克制着不让自己发出太过分的声音，暂且自由的左脚转了转想要抽走。

半跪在地上的人显然对阿兹拉斐尔熟悉至极，更加有力且灵活的右手放开了脚踝不再做挣扎，而是顺着小腿肚的曲线迅速上划，宽阔的手掌牢牢地扣在了膝盖窝里，带着不由分说的力度分开了羔羊般诱人的大腿。指腹上的茧在表层带来了一阵刺痛，伴随着右脚上麻痒的触感，躺在床脚的人浑身一颤，一声被压抑了本性的呻吟穿过衣袖，砸进了静谧的卧房里。

阿兹拉斐尔听见了自己的呻吟，非常丢脸的把另一个胳膊也抬起来遮住了脸。只是被摸了脚和腿就能叫出声，自己这是有多饥渴。不过是三个月……

“不过三个月没见，你都不愿意看看我了吗？”

低低的嘶嘶声像是蛇信子伸进了湖中一般，带起了一圈又一圈的涟漪。起伏的横波配上熟悉的声音，仿佛恶魔的诱惑般在阿兹拉斐尔的耳边盘旋。他感觉到自己的胳膊上抵住了一个额头，蛇一般拱着蹭着，推开了他的胳膊，将他浅红的脸颊暴露在昏暗的灯光下。

已经被撩拨得有些迷离的眼睛撞进了一双黄绿色的眼瞳，眼瞳上是横了几道纹路的额头，眼瞳下是曲线优美的驼峰鼻。

不用再看了，这些足以构成那个让阿兹拉斐尔日思夜想，三缄其口的对象。

“克罗利……”

能点燃潮湿的木头的，除了恶魔带来的地狱之火，还能有什么吗？

3.  
阿兹拉斐尔发誓，他将胳膊搭上克罗利的脖子只是为了能让自己借力从床上坐起来然后认真跟这个不速之客谈谈，至于谈什么——那可多了去了，从三个月前的争吵到不告而别，再到这段时间里的杳无音讯——他觉得他可以用一整晚的时间和这位前贴身男仆好好聊聊。不过克罗利显然没有任何交谈的欲望，他蛮横的剥夺了阿兹拉斐尔说话的权力，精壮的肩背重重地压了下去，双手终于肯松开他前主人的下肢，从腋下熟练的交叉穿过，托着羊羔白金色的头发狠狠地吻了下去。

虽然心里有些不情愿，但阿兹拉斐尔的身体显然已经对这种事情非常熟练。想要说话的双唇本来就微微开着，更是方便了克罗利长驱直入。被入侵了口腔的阿兹拉斐尔被迫吞吐着另一条灵活而黏滑的舌头，任由它在自己的犬齿，口腔，舌底，甚至咽喉处扫荡。等侵略性的攻击减缓下来，两人的软舌得以交缠在一起，阿兹拉斐尔甚至能稍稍抬起头，将自己的舌尖送到克罗利的嘴中，在整齐的牙齿上温柔的拂过。像是天使的翅膀，轻轻扫过焦黄的土地。一场复苏的春雨淅淅沥沥的降落在被业火焚烧过的罪恶之地上，一丛丛的嫩草探出了头。

总是这样，每次两人情到深处不愿自制时，克罗利总是急迫而暴虐的一方，而阿兹拉斐尔则会在承受的同时，用自己的温柔与耐心一点点抚平爱人的攻势，唤回一点点必要的理智。

主仆恋若传出去会彻底毁了克罗利，更不用提这是在卡门庄园。克罗利克制不住自己，但他不能冒险，他必须尽力控制住局面。否则，卡门侯爵家的小儿子房间半夜传来高低起伏的呻吟，第二天卧房的主人浑身酸痛难以起床，这种花边新闻很快就会席卷整个约克郡，要是被发现他身上布满痕迹，同性恋的传言可就不止是绯闻那么简单了。

克罗利一早就悄悄潜伏在了小少爷的卧室，结果等到半夜阿兹拉斐尔才姗姗晚归，带着一身混杂的香水味。那个接替他的男仆怎么能这么短的时间里就和阿兹建立这么亲密的关系？“夜空里的月亮”？“很受欢迎”？听听他都在讲些什么？更不用说那不老实的眼神，分明是在肖想些不堪入目的东西。知不知道什么是做仆人的本分？

这位无数次将自己的主人按在床上剥得精光的前贴身男仆非常没有自觉地将巴克莱打上了僭越的标签，同时手下不停地顺着阿兹拉斐尔柔软的脖颈滑进了他的睡袍里。前襟的蝴蝶结松松地开了，大片雪白的皮肤袒露在灯光下，像是肥美的芒果被撕去了外皮，熟透的香气弥漫四散，流着果汁的身子并不太光滑，却是肉感十足，极尽诱惑着握住它的人大快朵颐。

于是，克罗利便这么做了。

放松牙关离开了温暖的口腔，中途还被卷在一起的舌头恋恋不舍地挽留了一下，勾出了一根长长的银丝，反光作用下搁外惹眼。不过克罗利没工夫欣赏这些，他轻轻的咬住了阿兹拉斐尔的下巴，顺着下颌啃咬，在喉结处吮吸，在锁骨处舔舐，最终双唇碰到了他日思夜想的前胸。

他的天使似乎又长了些肉，想来战争并不会让这些住在百年历史的城堡里的贵族的生活质量有什么下降。撒旦知道他刚刚一定从这位刚从晚宴中回来的先生的嘴里尝出了至少三种不同蛋糕的味道——蓝莓覆盆子奶油蛋糕，蛋黄酱芥末蛋糕，那个酸酸的一定是樱桃蛋糕。

显然没有他的日子里这位少爷依然吃得饱睡得香，从来不曾为在一线苦苦战斗的他有过一丝担忧，更不会在思念中辗转反侧夜不能寐，听听他们刚刚的对话：全是女客！基本没出过舞池！不用怀疑他的唯一他的全世界他在炮弹落在身边时唯一的精神支撑在没有他的时候依然活得风生水起，说不定还更加有滋有味呢。

克罗利没来由的感觉到了愤怒和委屈，本来温柔地蹭着胸脯的嘴唇瞬间展露出了恶魔般的牙齿，狠狠的叼住了阿兹拉斐尔左胸前的凸起，碾磨的同时舌头对着中间细微的小孔重重地压下，嘴唇包住了那块软肉，用力的吮吸着，来不及吞咽的口水顺着缝隙蜿蜒而下，在他吸吐气的时候配合地发出色情而诱人的水声。

本来吻得如痴如醉的阿兹拉斐尔还没从口腔突然的失落中缓过来，就觉得胸前一痛。他费力地抬起了头，只看见红色的短发在自己胸前拱来拱去，顺着鬓角能看到眼眶周围的深红，像是在外面受了欺负的孩子委屈地扑在妈妈的怀里。

阿兹拉斐尔有点无奈，明明他才是委屈的那个。当初临近告别时是在好好交谈，最后不知怎么的克罗利就开始攻击他过于谨慎和怯懦，所以卡门侯爵和夫人才会想办法在阿兹拉斐尔的体检报告上动了手脚，让他逃过了征兵。

当时的阿兹拉斐尔红透了眼眶，但他坚强控制住了眼泪，生平第一次在克罗利面前端起了贵族的架子。

“你没有权利判断我的为人或品行，更没有权力去枉然揣测老爷和夫人的行动意图。我是一个谨慎小心的人，但我永远不是懦夫。我大概这辈子做的最出格的事就是和你……”

曾经没能说完的话两人都记得清楚，阿兹拉斐尔也不是不理解克罗利的突然发难。克罗利无父无母只身来到庄园，没能从这个国家得到任何特殊的照拂就被迫要提枪上战场，若是死在那里，更是没多少人会为他难过。年轻的卡门先生不想让离别显得太沉重便表现得有些轻快，这大概刺激到了彷徨而纠结的克罗利，才让他突然间发难。

克罗利清楚的知道他年轻的主人是什么个性。温柔而勇敢，耐心而果断，谨慎而精明，除了偶尔的一点点顽固守旧（撒旦啊这个世界上有完全不守旧的贵族吗），他完美的近乎无可挑剔，这也就是为什么克罗利喜欢叫他天使。尤其是在情深时，被操干到痉挛的阿兹拉斐尔在克罗利强壮的臂膀里颤抖，光洁的后背像是随时会伸出一双雪白的翅膀，带着克罗利飞向天堂。

分别三个月，经历了无数次死神的擦肩的克罗利发誓要认真珍惜和他的天使相处的每一秒，可一见到那个奶白色的身形，什么誓言都抛在了脑后，只剩下了纯粹的占有欲。哪怕身败名裂，身陷囹圄，哪怕要坠落进硫磺滚沸的地狱，也要完完全全的占有他。

他怀着这样的心思，将丝绸睡袍完全扯下。雪白的果皮在地毯上堆叠起来，芒果的果肉被彻底暴露在了恶魔的嘴下，无处可逃。

TBC


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——上帝才不会保佑我，阿兹拉斐尔，只有你会——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1w6，创了我单次更新记录了。所以如果发现错字病句，胡言乱语，请毫无顾忌地告诉我（跪）*  
*微SP描写，但完全是情趣啦。蛇蛇怎么可能忍心下重手。*  
*大概就是喜爱演戏蛇与配合演戏azi*

4.

阿兹拉斐尔并没有想到事情会突然间发展成这个样子。几分钟前他还为在前线的克罗里担忧得以为自己出现了幻觉，而现在——

他的双腕被压在身上的男人一只手握住，轻而易举地压在床上，逼迫着他睁开朦胧的双眼，看到自己白嫩细腻的皮肤失掉了睡袍的遮蔽。隆冬的卧室尽管有供暖，十二月的寒风依然锲而不舍地从古堡的砖缝中钻进来，成功拉起了小少爷身体上的寒毛，薄薄的一层在灯光的映衬下仿佛泛着金光。

意识到克罗里停下了动作，阿兹拉斐尔抬起了视线，看到身前的男人目光专注地在自己的身上逡巡，上唇因为入迷而习惯性的微微撅起，他似乎还听见了吞咽声。

阿兹拉斐尔呜咽了一声，不知道出于什么心情，艰难地扭动脖颈，把脸埋进了夹在头旁的胳膊里，从耳根到发尖都害羞地抖了起来。

“别扭着了，天使。脖子上肉都挤出来了。”

克罗里沙哑的嗓音拉弦般扯出了今晚的第一句话，轻而易举地点燃了阿兹拉斐尔的怒火。本来都打算不声不响任由摆弄的小少爷尽最大努力让自己的目光看起来恶狠狠，用力地瞥向了克罗里。

“你松开我，从我身上下去！否则……”

“否则？你想怎样？”

邪恶的男人勾起了嘴角，他歪了歪头来配合自己的疑问句：“光着身子跑出去？还是拉铃把寇森叫来？哦，你肯定更想叫你现在的贴身男仆吧，那可真是个帅小伙，不得不说他那头金发和你挺配的。你叫他什么来着， ‘巴克’是吗？怎么说的？啊我想起来了， ‘先生就像夜空里的月亮’，哦真是老土到极点的比喻，这点他可就比我差多了……”

阿兹拉斐尔用力挣扎了两下：“闭嘴克罗里，巴克莱是个本分的小伙子，他从来不会做什么逾矩的事情，不要随意肖想别人。”

斗嘴间两人手下动作不停。本来被捏的有点动情的阿兹拉斐尔被克罗里怼得失去了兴致，更合适的说法是，有点恢复清醒。被抵在床上的双腿不住地挪移，他细腻的手腕在克罗里的右手虎口处反复扭动摩擦想要重获自由时，厚实的掌心擦到了一处新鲜的伤口。尽管克罗里的瑟缩隐忍而克制，但还是被他敏锐的发现了。

阿兹拉斐尔慌张的想坐起身来，为了躲开压在膝盖上的腿，他整个人顺着丝滑的被单向后蹭了两下，柔软的脚心压着克罗里的膝盖，忽略了克罗里突然急促的呼吸声和黏在他臀上的视线——那里因为挤压而向周围溢出了一点肉，使得整个臀部的形装变得有点像一块鼓胀的馅饼。

——还是一个鲜美多汁的馅饼——克罗里看着他的小天使焦急的捧着他的手，感觉到之前子弹擦过的地方被的指尖轻轻拂过，无意识的舔了舔嘴角。

他已经迫不及待了，但另一位的注意力显然不在这件事上面。阿兹拉斐尔谨慎的没有触碰克罗里手腕上的伤口——可真够长的，从掌根斜着劈砍下来，一直延续到另一侧的手腕——他简单判断出这是子弹的擦伤，看起来挺深的，也可能是弹片。伤口已经收缩了，但看起来依然很新鲜，也就是说，很危险。

“你怎么不知道包扎一下？感染了怎么办？”

“放松，天使。这只是一个小口子，而且我已经……”

不得不说阿兹拉斐尔真的生气起来还是有几分威慑力的：“小口子？什么叫小口子？不要命了吗？当初你怎么跟我保证的，要好好回来，认真对待任何可能的风险。你知不知道我每天在医院会遇到多少因为细菌感染而丧命的战士！克罗里，我没想到你竟然这么不重视自己曾经的许诺。”

克罗里抬了一下眼睛，像是有点吓到一样扫了一眼阿兹拉斐尔，看到他毫不掩饰怒意地双眼，又迅速低下了头。

这话就有点重了。克罗里当然理解阿兹拉斐尔焦虑的心态，甚至为天使能这么在乎自己而有点洋洋得意，但他还是决定好好利用前主人难得的失态，来巩固一下自己的地位。

常年和楼下纷纷杂杂的男仆女仆交锋多年，浸淫在你来我往的氛围里，克罗里远比这位养尊处优的小少爷会演戏。他先是让自己本来软软得任由摆弄的手臂稍稍僵硬起来，做出想要抽走却又不敢的表象，同时下颌往里一收，把眉毛皱成忧伤的模样，再次舔了舔嘴唇，随后整个人往后蹭了一点，本来撑在床垫上以困住阿兹拉斐尔的左手也收了回去，一副要抽身离开的样子。

“我很抱歉……”

克罗里十七岁就来到了卡门庄园，二十岁开始做阿兹拉斐尔的贴身男仆，七年的亲密接触让他摸透了这位主子吃软不吃硬的性格。曾经他试着硬来，虽然也能把小羊吃的干干净净，但事后对方的冷淡和拒绝明显得连楼下的帮厨都能看出来他和卡门小少爷闹了矛盾，侯爵甚至会亲自把他叫来询问到底发生了什么。

总是不得不周旋在外人与阿兹拉斐尔之间的克罗里后来学聪明了。或许箍住手腕将人扒光按在床上是个不错的选择，但如果面临着一两个周的冷战和疏远，那还是算了。毕竟，适当的服软和退让可以轻松地让这只小羊纯洁善良的内心负担上沉重的愧疚感和责任感。这样不仅过程会简单愉悦得多，事后两人的关系也会有些微的提升，甚至会给这内心邪恶的男仆带来些意外的惊喜。

参考自己之前总结出的将卡门少爷骗上床的方法，克罗里很识时务的开始了流程：先道歉，然后表达自己的僭越，接着适当的后退，期间配上微弱但足以让阿兹拉斐尔注意到的难过和委屈，最好能再适时的暗示自己男仆的身份给自己带来了多少不便，哦，现在他已经不是男仆了，他是克罗里中士。

果不其然，几乎是在开口的同时就后悔了的阿兹拉斐尔感觉到克罗里的紧张和后退，还没来得及说点什么缓和一下气氛就听见了他软软的道歉。有点紧张的目光离开那道伤口，刚刚往上抬了一点就撞上了克罗里忧伤而下垂的眼神，而眼神的主人整个身子后倾，像是随时准备退开，阿兹拉斐尔顿时觉得自己就是个混蛋。

——他可是个在前线保家卫国的光荣的战士，怎么可能毫发无损？他又不是什么将军当然没法享受到最优的医疗服务，这种小伤口肯定是随便让战地医生处理一下就要接着提枪上阵了，只有这么微弱的伤口已经是上帝保佑了，你怎么能因为他在战场上受了伤就指责他言而无信，真是差劲——

“哦，哦，克罗里，我并不是想指责你。” 阿兹拉斐尔慌忙地用手覆盖上克罗里的掌心，轻轻揉了揉。这是他惯常在医院里安慰伤患的手法。

“你知道的，我太害怕了，每天晚上我闭上眼就能听见炮弹落地的声音炸响在我耳边，医院里又源源不断地有那么多伤员，每次有新来的士兵我都害怕会遇到你，可一直没有你的消息我又担心……”

“您不用道歉，您有权力指责我，是我太不知足了。我是说，我很抱歉就这么闯进了您的卧室，我还是在有人发现前离开吧。”

蛇一样狡猾的克罗里把大功告成的喜悦深深藏进黄绿色的瞳孔后面，努力维持着小心谨慎又隐隐透露委屈的表情，稍稍用力把手抽了出来，还装模做样的轻哼了两声，装作弄疼了的样子，抻了抻身上的制服就要走。

还没等他转过身，一双温暖柔软的胳膊就环上了克罗里的腰。有着蛇一般柔韧性的腰身上牢牢地箍住了两只白嫩的胖手，在他小腹处紧紧的十指相扣。身后相对应的位置，一块同样柔软而多肉的肚腩抵住了克罗里的后腰，小幅度地左右蹭着。克罗里感觉到阿兹拉斐尔的下巴搁在了自己的肩膀上，白金色的卷发轻轻刮过他的耳廓。

上帝啊，他在心里声嘶力竭地吼了一声，他快忍不住了。

“别走，克罗里，至少今晚别走。我不知道什么时候能再见到你了。”

柔柔的声音像是天使在赐福时不慎脱落的羽毛，轻飘飘地降落在被选中的城市，和天使的奇迹一起拯救了无数的生灵。

克罗里用了点力气挣脱阿兹拉斐尔的怀抱，在天使失落的神情抵达眼底之前转身，再次热切而猛烈地吻住了他。

“遵命，卡门少爷。”

5.

克罗里的阴谋得逞了，他发现只要自己能很好的控制住情绪，把天使心甘情愿地骗到自己身下简直易如反掌。果然真正困难的是克制情绪吧。

对着这样光洁无暇又纯洁似雪的身体，谁又能克制得住欲望呢？

早在擦伤被发现之前克罗里就已经把阿兹拉斐尔剥得近乎赤裸，现在他浑身上下只剩一件Jockstrap，前档虽然包裹得严实，但依然有一小片深色的水渍泄露了身体的主人此时的状态。过于紧身贴合的布料勾勒出了一点阴茎的形装。克罗里温柔地把心中的天使放在床上，没受伤的手垫在他脑后，另一只手曲起关节，坏心眼地在那块潮湿而鼓起的部位刮过，经过尾端时用力一顶，惹得床上的阿兹拉斐尔难以抑制地小声尖叫。

“不是去的舞会？怎么穿这种内衣。”克罗里小心的避开伤处，让完好的四指与掌心隔着优质棉料包裹住阿兹拉斐尔已然情动的阴茎，灵活的大拇指在顶端反反复复的搓揉，很快就感觉到了一手的湿滑。他心中了然，再无顾忌地开始在身下的身体上四处落吻——一会儿是耳后，一会儿是腿根。

“哈啊，今天，哈，今天上午和吉姆，哦！克罗里！别……”

“嗯？又和圣坦德家的小鬼鬼混……玩去了？”及时克制住听见别的男人的名字时产生的不快，克罗里用行动表达了他的不满，话没说完的天使被咬得一下子失了声，只能半张着嘴倒抽了一口凉气。

阿兹拉斐尔饱满的前胸被克罗里贪恋地咬住。一开始是整张嘴倒扣在了山头，时轻时重地吮吸着，但很快他就收缩了品尝的范围，太过着急吃完整个芒果不仅会噎到自己，也会错过最精彩的味道。

属于恶魔的尖牙叼住左前胸的凸起，牙齿摩擦根部的同时，灵活的舌头负责给尖端的乳红刷上一层一层的津液，等感觉到本来和肉一样柔软的红果变得胀大而坚硬，他的舌尖便开始向下按压刺戳，敏感的舌面似乎感觉到了乳尖那小小的孔洞。

听到了阿兹拉斐尔掺杂着愉悦与难受的呻吟声，邪恶的恶魔瞬间就明白了天使的处境。按照以往他一定是会好好地磨一磨这只小羊，拿他难耐的眼泪和祈求的目光作为自己刚刚辛苦演戏的补偿。但今晚，他大概没时间也没心情来做这些增加情趣的事情了。

他们都太久没见，又即将分别，隔在中间的又是遥遥无期的战争。两个人都急需一场纯粹而彻底的性爱，好把今晚的相遇深深的刻在脑海里，以此熬到下一次重逢。

于是，克罗里善解人意地挪了挪脑袋，如法炮制地用温热的口腔包裹住了阿兹拉斐尔另一边的乳首，不消几秒，两边便都挺立起来，亮闪闪的，像是刷了一层糖浆的苹果。平衡的快感让阿兹拉斐尔舒服地软了腰身，仅剩的最后一点理智敦促他握住了正在自己身下撩拨的右手，轻轻捧起来，放在了自己心口，恰到好处的让伤口悬空。

“小心点，我可不想让从战场上生还的战士在我的床上出什么意外。”

早年就被银器打磨得粗糙的手掌在战场的折磨下镀上了不一样的沧桑，冬日里克罗里甚至时常发现自己的五指难以弯曲，仿佛失去了知觉。但不管因为什么原因，一共有几层老茧，阿兹拉斐尔稳定又有力的心跳声依然能穿过层层叠叠的障碍，和克罗里血管的收缩形成共鸣。

他们都是有着残缺心脏的凡人，唯有寻得相匹配的另一半，才能拥有完整的心跳。

“随你的便，天使。不过一会可就由不得你了。”克罗里抬头，轻轻用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭阿兹拉斐尔饱满的脸颊，说出来的话带着一点薄荷的气息，萦绕在两人中间。

“怎么，难道你一只手不行？”

这可是赤裸裸的挑衅了，克罗里眉毛一挑，一边惊诧于阿兹拉斐尔也会有说这种话的时候，另一边欣然应下了挑衅。垫在天使脑后的左手一撤，一秒能换三个弹夹的手迅速而果断，毛茸茸的脑袋还没碰到床垫，宽阔的手掌就握住了一瓣丰腴的臀肉，由长期的丰盛饮食所堆积出来的脂肪从克罗里的指间溢出，擦在鼓起的茧的边缘，留下了引人遐想的红痕。

“你是不是预料到今晚我回来所以特定穿了Jockstrap，嗯？”克罗里扭着胯骨，拿自己同样挺硬起来的阴茎蹭着小少爷马芬蛋糕一样向外突出的小肚子，湿湿的前液透过层层叠叠的制服在雪白的皮肤上画上了神秘的符号，被握住的右手感到一阵收紧，又很快被放松。

“这是，呃啊，这是上午骑车才换的，哦…克罗里，我亲爱的……”

平心而论，阿兹拉斐尔其实并不是多反感克罗里在床上稍微粗暴一点——注意，是稍微，只能一点，你懂吧——这跟什么奇怪的癖好没有关系。毕竟，平日里近乎事事都被顺着来，也不用承担什么家族的重任，这位备受宠爱的小少爷对被人控制，被强迫着做一些白日不敢肖想的事情，或者被迫感受一些疼痛的经历还是挺向往的。

夜晚的幕布遮住了太多繁重累赘的身份，他脱去衣服，身体变得轻盈了，脱去身份，欲望也变得膨胀了。

可是显然克罗里并不懂什么叫稍微——上帝啊，这真的非常重要——有一次由着他把自己摆弄成各种过分的姿态，在自己衣领遮不住的地方又啃又咬，大半宿都没睡觉。结果第二天阿兹拉斐尔连手指都酸痛得抬不起来，险些招来了家庭医生。还是克罗里努力说服了侯爵夫人由他来照顾观察一天这件事才得以隐秘在暗处——感谢上帝那几天侯爵外出公务了。

那次之后，阿兹拉斐尔就再也不允许克罗里肆意妄为地由着自己的想法做爱了。冷战是很好的警告手段，只要稍稍冷个一两周，这位贪吃的男仆就会一脸悔恨地耷拉着并不存在的尾巴，极尽可怜的来道歉和好。那段时间里他的服务也绝对的中规中矩毫无僭越企图，而那之后两人兴起时，他也会尽量克制的不要太贪心。

于是，克罗里的情绪控制阀门变相的相当于被阿兹拉斐尔控制着，他也熟练的掌握了该怎么适当的挑起这位恶魔男仆的微薄的怒火。

“你知道的，吉姆总喜欢缠着我骑车，当初也是我教的他，啊！别，别掐！”阿兹拉斐尔早就松开了克罗里的手，莲藕般细腻的手臂环住了裹在粗糙制服底下的后背，“别穿着制服了，克罗里，弄脏了你怎么归队啊。”

揉捏着臀肉的手几乎是在天使的嘴噘出J的形装的同时就狠狠的一紧，掐得软肉变了颜色，听见阿兹拉斐尔的呻吟声克罗里识时务的松开了手，但对称的在另一边也掐了一把，才恢复了之前的力度，手指也开始不老实地往臀瓣中间探索着。

“我才不在乎什么制服。最好赶紧把我遣回来，我不想再回战场了。”

邪恶的指尖已经拨开了一层层的脂肪堆叠，褶皱的触感让他知道自己已经抵达了贮藏着奶与蜜的东门入口。克罗里小心谨慎地往里刺戳了一下，感到了温柔的推拒。他的天使还没完全准备好打开怀抱，于是他又开始在伊甸园的周围开拓着耕地，湿热的吻反复地在粘湿的前端落下，勾的阿兹拉斐尔险些惊叫出声。

“也不知道是谁当时大义凛然地教训我只有怯懦的鼠辈才会躲在后方，怎么，三个月就怕了？”

本是玩笑的一句话，想稍稍揪一下老虎须的阿兹拉斐尔也没想到正兴致勃勃蹂躏自己的克罗里会一下子僵在空气中，往臀缝开拓着的手指也停在了原地，指尖微颤，像是在蜻蜓点水般按压臀肉。

“克罗里……克罗里？哦天哪我不是这个意思……我在做什么，我真是……”

阿兹拉斐尔慌乱的道歉，他抬头想抚慰一下被刺激到的爱人，却感到一直压在他心口的手移到了自己脑后，托着他的后脑将他的下巴抵在了那个瘦削但宽阔的肩膀上。一时失语的小少爷感觉到克罗里被剪短的头发在自己光洁的后颈上蹭了蹭，他连呼吸都变得小心起来，仔细辨认着克罗里可能发出的声音。

长久的寂静与沉默中，他好像听到了吞咽声，似乎还有点哽咽，那是在抽鼻子吗？天哪，他没事吧……

“是的，我害怕了。”

终于找回自己声音的克罗里轻柔而颤抖地开口：“我害怕了。我很庆幸你不用上战场，我从一开始就不希望你服兵役，但现在，如果一定要的话，我可以感谢上帝，让你远离一线。”

“每次有弹片擦过我的皮肤，每次有敌军在我藏身的战壕下面走过，每次深夜到无人区巡逻，唯一能支撑我的，阿兹拉斐尔，是你安然无恙的呆在这里，远离所有的战火，血腥，肮脏。”

“我真的难以想象你拿上枪会是什么样子，这将是对上帝最伟大的艺术的破坏。”

阿兹拉斐尔耐心地听完克罗里的话，环着腰背的手一直上下轻抚着安抚颤抖的脊背，在气氛重归沉默前他退后了一点，捧着克罗里的脸，装作没看见红的仿佛要流血泪的眼眶，声音温柔而坚定：

“我就是我，克罗里。”

“不管我是不是参战，是不是拿着枪，是不是要向敌方发射炮弹，我都是我。战争不会改变我，它只会让我们发现我们之前不曾了解的另一面。让我们加深一些事的印象，加深一些感情的体验。”

阿兹拉斐尔的语调温暖而平缓，比平日稍低沉的声音似乎是刻意为了安抚焦躁的爱人。纯白的小羊在通红的眼眶上安抚地落下两个吻，用嘴唇感受着睫毛地颤动：“我没有上前线，但我也参加了战争，这个国家的每个人都参加了战争。”

“而战争让我知道，我爱你，胜过世间一草一木。它让我明确了自己的感情。”

他感觉到身前的人渐渐平复了情绪，右手抚着克罗里的后心，感觉到肋骨下孜孜不倦夜以继日地工作着的心脏，有力的弹跳昭示着鲜活的生命。

一百多天的分别，阿兹拉斐尔何尝不是在焦虑担忧中度过。他试图让自己沉浸在工作里，但他的工作又恰恰是伤员的救治护理。越是忙碌的工作，他越是焦虑到难以冷静，谁知道下个中毒失声浑身烧伤面部毁容的身份不明的人会不会是克罗里呢。

“你呢，克罗里。战争让你了解到了自己的什么不为人知的一面吗？”

克罗里无力的张了张嘴，下颌骨僵硬了一般震颤，终于带下了眼眶中盘桓已久的一滴泪水，无声地滑落在阿兹拉斐尔的掌跟，从体内带出来的温度消散在两人皮肤相接处。

“我爱你，胜过世间每一个人。”

6.

明明想好是要抓紧时间的，克罗里对自己中途软下去的行为感到非常可耻，他决定在后半夜努力运动，把之前的损失和丢的面子都补回来。

Jockstrap有一个特点——尽管是内裤的一种，但它能包裹的部位非常有限。除了前方为了防止骑马骑车的磨损用一块布料裹住了阴茎和双球，可是后方连接的却不是从股间穿过去，而是分成两股勒在了大腿根部。

也就是说，阿兹拉斐尔圆润而滑腻的双臀正毫无遮蔽地袒露在空气中，令克罗里日思夜想的穴口没有任何遮蔽地藏匿在果冻一样软弹的双丘中间，害羞而期待着熟悉而炽热的阴茎的贯穿。

贴身服侍近七年的克罗里不用看，更不用摸，就能清清楚楚的勾勒出小羊现在身下的模样——圆润突出的臀尖瑟瑟发抖，洁净如雪的皮肤让人忍不住想在上面印上一些痕迹，受到撞击后的臀肉想要抗拒一样回弹着想把人推开，浑身上下的毛细血管都充盈着羞涩与欲望的血液，极尽诱惑之姿。

克罗里一边在脑中勾勒着阿兹拉斐尔的样子，一边将他翻了过来，食指指节顺着脊柱滑下，在为尾椎骨的地方挺住，拇指按了上去。

像是打开了什么机关一样，阿兹拉斐尔迅速将头埋进了枕头，被羽毛削弱了一部分的呻吟声钻进了克罗里耳中。这是最好的催情药。

“你是不是想到我要回来了，嗯？”来之前匆忙中修剪过指甲的指尖钻进了固定在腿根的棉质布条，左右滑动着在皮肤上留下宽宽的红痕，稍稍提高一点，等布料绷紧了又迅速抽回了手指，棉条的弹性作用在臀肉上，像是温柔的鞭子，轻轻向上抽了一下阿兹拉斐尔的屁股，半边臀肉懒懒地上下抖动了一会，敷衍的样子仿佛在勾火，期待着更加热切的动作。

“克罗里……”

阿兹拉斐尔的头和肩膀埋在了羽毛枕里，只微微抬起一点角度方便呼吸。夹杂着埋怨与渴望的呼唤就这么从这条缝隙里钻了出来，像是调皮的孩子一样，扯着克罗里的手贴上了可口多汁的馅饼。

“别再跟我说是为了和那臭小子一起骑车，阿兹拉斐尔，你骑车从来连转弯都不会，那小崽子是跟我才学会的自行车。”话音未落，克罗里右臂拦住两条丰腴的大腿，左手扬起，在身下的臀肉上颇为用力地抽了一下，鲜红的掌印慢慢浮现出来，清脆而响亮地掌掴声还没在屋内散开，另一边臀肉上也挨了一模一样的一下。

微弱的刺痛戳到了阿兹拉斐尔的敏感点，理智告诉他现在应该恼羞成怒的爬开，呵斥克罗里别像对小孩一样对他。可他的身子却不受控制地软了下来，唯一的一点力气都被调动到了腰背上，整个身体求欢一样往上抬了抬。意识到这一点的阿兹拉斐尔感到更加羞耻，毛茸茸的脑袋拱了拱，连最后的一点小缝都消失了，仿佛是想把自己闷死在枕头里。

一声轻笑隐秘在巴掌着肉的声音里，克罗里推了推阿兹拉斐尔的下半身，让他的屁股撅成圆润的曲线，又是一掌携着风抽打在了臀部中央，两瓣臀肉同时受到了抽打，像是飞行着的果冻飞船遭遇了事故，颤颤巍巍地撞在了一起，又向两边弹去。

极具弹性的臀肉在克罗里不轻不重的抽打下反反复复的颤抖着，渐渐的，阿兹拉斐尔的身子也开始战栗。克罗里原本担心是不是自己下手太重，可看见比臀尖颜色还要鲜艳的耳根，他便对身下天使的状态心知肚明了——这只表面圣洁的小羊实际上爱死这种感觉了。

“这是惩罚，我亲爱的卡门少爷。”剖开的荔枝般的臀肉终于披上了苹果的外皮，克罗里左手扶住臀腿交接处的凹陷，把整个屁股往上抬了抬，“你竟然趁我不在，让别的男人帮你更衣，还让他看见你的身体，真是过分的背叛。”

屁股上微弱却连绵不绝的辣痛伴上腿根处的不断揉捏几乎让阿兹拉斐尔当场攀至高峰，但还被束缚在内衣里的阴茎显然没那么容易适放。不断胀大的柱身几乎要从侧面挤出来，湿透了的布料早已把被单都蹭得黏滑。

他颤抖着手想解放一下自己的阴茎，却被狠厉的一掌揍得瞬间僵硬，整个人在床上停了两秒才缓和过来，清楚的感觉到一个掌印正在左臀上缓慢肿起。

“不好好接受惩罚反省自己的错误，还想着要自我解决吗？”全方面把小羊压制得死死的恶魔揉了揉那个掌印，等红色散开后又是一下重重地落在了右边，表情上却是仿佛真的带上了阴郁。

“疼，疼……不，不要，克罗里，别打……”阿兹拉斐尔实在有些受不住。疼倒是次要的，就是克罗里的巴掌实在没规律，保不齐哪下出其不意把他揍得惊叫出声，把整个山庄的人都吵醒了可就麻烦大了。他近乎讨好的抬了抬屁股，拿滚烫得臀尖蹭了蹭克罗里的掌心，“别玩了，天都要亮了。”

说完这求欢般的催促，恶魔还没有什么反应，阿兹拉斐尔反而主动的翻过身，两腿缠住了只剩衬衣和底裤的克罗里——他什么时候把外衣脱了——双手则很是急切地开始解衣服扣子，火急火燎的动作里透露出了一丝破罐子破摔般的羞恼。

军中衣服简单，几颗扣子一下就脱离了扣眼，衬衣大敞着，露出克罗里精壮而多毛的前胸。

不过阿兹拉斐尔没欣赏到克罗里在军中练就出来的肌肉，他的双眼被覆盖住了，遮在他眼前的手温柔而坚决的把他推着躺了下来，细细簌簌的声音大概是克罗里自己在脱衣服，一块手帕代替了他的手掌，蒙蔽了小少爷的视线。

“别看，天使。我不喜欢你皱眉的样子。”

被恶魔蒙住双眼的天使还未来得及出声抗议，就感到身下一松——克罗里终于好心的脱掉了他身上最后一块布料，被委屈地束缚多时的阴茎得以舒展成应该的大小，随着前端的解放甚至流出了一股股的前液。

沾湿了的阴茎在空气中感到有点凉，阿兹拉斐尔犹豫地想伸手裹住它，又忌惮于刚刚狠厉的两巴掌而不敢动弹。徘徊之际，克罗里柔软滚烫的口腔适时地包住了兴奋而羞涩的龟头，刚刚在口腔中肆意开拓的舌头这会儿灵活的围着前端一圈圈舔舐着，像是要舔干兴奋的前液，又像是要榨出更多的甜奶。

阿兹拉斐尔彻底没有力气管眼睛能不能看得到了，快感海浪般裹挟住了他。他感觉自己就像是在沙滩上曝晒得浑身发烫的游人，渐渐涨潮的海水试探地没过了脚背，同样被晒得温温的海水在他的皮肤上流连忘返，没有刺骨的寒意却依然带来了一阵阵的清爽。他咬住了自己的手指，难以自控地挺了挺腰。

狡猾的老蛇没带任何算计的心情，他温顺的收起了尖牙，尽力张大口腔好把逐渐滚烫的阴茎吞入口中。猩红的舌尖仔细的划过每一处沟壑，津液和前液混在一起从嘴角流淌而下，在床单上积下了小小的一滩。他的舌头柔软的仿佛能折叠成千层，上一秒还在根部流连的舌尖下一秒就退回了顶部，不断刺戳挑逗着马眼处敏感的神经。

克罗里的口活技术老练而高超，海水也随着时间的推移逐渐活泼起来，渐渐涨高的海浪时不时卷起一朵浪花，绽放在阿兹拉斐尔的膝盖上，大腿上，肚腩上，或是软软的前胸上。

水位线已然上升到了小腿肚的部位，阿兹拉斐尔仿佛要融化在海浪里，大开的双腿软绵绵的蹭着克罗里不知道身体上哪个部位，忍不住的扭动着腰胯，又很快在克罗里的吮吸中瞬间失力，重重地砸回床垫里。

他毫不怀疑克罗里蒙住他的眼睛是为了一些邪恶而羞耻的目的，因为他从未感到自己的高潮来得如此迅猛。引力作用似乎出现了一点问题，明明是很平缓的涨潮过程似乎在下一秒便天翻地覆地披头砍来。阿兹拉斐尔的世界瞬间变得一片黑暗，他感到自己浑身的肌肉开始微微抽搐，尾椎骨处的感觉尤为强烈。熟悉又陌生的快感重重地打在他的头顶，比体温略低的海水刺激得小羊浑身一颤。

感觉到抚在头顶的小胖手在焦虑地摩梭，克罗里估算出了阿兹拉斐尔现在的状态，他决定再接再厉推他一把。口腔继续向前顶了顶，感觉到龟头顶到了喉咙，克罗里的软舌绕着柱身极快地舔弄了几圈，在头顶的手即将用力的扯掉他的头发的时候狠狠的吮吸了一口，头旋即离开了胯间，饶有兴趣地看着和臀部一样洁白地阴茎在空中无助地战栗了一会，将浓稠的精液喷洒而出。

“哇呜，看来不只是你的头发是白金色的呢。”

浑身潮红咬着手指等情潮退去的阿兹拉斐尔抬脚想把他踹下床，但毫无力道的攻势正好把身子送到了克罗里手边。他轻而易举地握住了格外白皙的大腿，将还在情欲中的小少爷翻了个面，摆成了跪趴的姿势。

之前惨遭毒手的屁股近乎恢复了正常，刚刚释放过的阴茎软绵绵的耷拉在腿间，随着克罗里的摆弄一晃一晃的。他伸过手撸了一把，沾了满满一手心的精液，试探地往臀缝里刺戳了几下，惊讶的发现里面早已湿润软糯，不需要任何的润滑。

“真是让我惊讶啊，天使，没想到你也会有这么渴求的时候。”

克罗里笑着在阿兹拉斐尔看不见的背后舔了舔手指，不等他回答便轻轻分开了两瓣微红的臀肉，看着翕张的小穴不怀好意地笑了笑，很是邪恶的往里吹了口气。处在不应期的卡门少爷本来还沉浸在满足的昏昏欲睡的状态，突然感觉股间一凉，潮湿的穴口见了空气几乎瞬间寒毛林立，阿兹拉斐尔一下就清醒了，身子条件反射地向前蠕动了一下。

浑身无力的小羊仿佛被端上了祭坛般跪趴着露出了自己浑圆的屁股，克罗里没急着分开他的腿，而是有耐心地在臀缝周围摩梭着，时不时轻轻带过收不住水的穴口。褶皱的软肉急切而讨好地吸附了上来，他却毫不留恋地撤退离开，转而揉捏已经冷下来的臀肉，温柔的手法完全看不出来刚刚的暴行。

被挑逗得难以自持的阿兹拉斐尔明白克罗里在想什么，隔靴搔痒般的撩拨分明是想让他主动蹭过来。往日他可不会屈服于这点小技俩，比耐心和毅力阿兹拉斐尔从来都是沉得住气的那个。往往不用忍多久，按捺不住的克罗里就会急切地把挺硬滚烫的阴茎送到早就准备好的后穴里，并且暗自懊悔为什么自己不早点进来。

不过就像他刚刚说的，战争让人们开始接受曾经不为人知也不为己知的个性，欲望在极度匮乏的情况下无限倍扩大。对于阿兹拉斐尔，他从未想过自己对克罗里的想念能如此强烈，如此纯粹，以至他愿意为了他而舍弃自己前二十年所恪守的种种教条。

“别玩了，克罗里，进来吧。你不想要吗？你不想我吗？”

显然克罗里还没完全适应这样主动的主人，但床上的事不需要理智与逻辑，只需要抓住机会，集中精神好好感受就可以了。他得到了他想要的效果，也不必追问为何会有这么大的转变。

第一根手指毫无阻碍地进入到了温热的肠口，熟悉的触感让两人一时都陷入了沉默。三月前的分离本因有一场激烈而绝望的性爱作为纪念，克罗里甚至都偷偷定了好了隔壁村子的旅馆，准备放开来当作生命中的最后一次做爱而无所顾忌地过完一晚。

可莫名爆发的争吵打乱了这项计划，克罗里阴沉着脸回到了楼上属于自己的小卧房里，而阿兹拉斐尔裹在被子里，不只是为了谁整夜流泪。

克罗里痛恨战争，可战争似乎给他带来了不一样的天使，于是，他又没那么恨了。

“我爱你，阿兹拉斐尔，真想拿着我这么多年的积蓄和你一起逃开。随便哪个国家，只要没有战争，没有人认识你，都行。”

克罗里将湿热的双唇贴上阿兹拉斐尔弯折的后腰，吮吸研磨的同时不忘再加一根手指满足饥渴而空虚的穴。食指和中指的长度差让温热的肠壁感受到了不同深浅的刺戳感。尽管这点距离差可以说是微不足道，但离敏感的神经末梢聚集处有时就是差了那么一点点。跪趴在床上的阿兹拉斐尔感到体内敏感的那一块似乎就在克罗里食指前端那么一点，偶尔的前冲甚至会轻轻的擦过那个能让他短时间忘记自己身份的区域。

只要他再稍稍往前一点，或是中指转过来一点，上帝啊，哪怕他手指再弯一点也行呢。

“不要逃避问题，克罗里，更不要逃避现实。如果你对我的爱是在现实存在的，那么也只有在现实里它才能生长。”

嘴里说着玄妙的道理，阿兹拉斐尔的身子却不安分的开始蠕动。长时间的严苛家教让一些贵族的矜持深深刻在他的灵魂里，可又抵不住欲望的诱惑。他尽量不动声色的压了压腰，让自己浑圆的屁股更翘了一点，小心翼翼地拿自己的身子去贴合后面含着的手指的形状。

上帝啊，“克罗里你再进来一点”这种话他一辈子都不会说的。

“别那么心急，天使，难道我刚刚给你舔的不够好吗，这么快就缓过来了？”

居高临下的克罗里怎么可能忽视环在怀里的人的一举一动呢？哪怕是风吹掉了他一根头发，他也会敏锐的觉察到那根头发的落点。阿兹拉斐尔的动作帮他弄明白了该卖力的地方在哪，他也不再吊着小羊的胃口，无名指随着下一次抽插的过程破开肉壁，借着推力三指准确的压到了肠壁后前列腺的位置，搓揉了一阵，又猛地刺戳上去。

阿兹拉斐尔奋力的一仰头，无声地大张着嘴，连舌尖都在颤抖。

“呵啊！上帝啊，克罗里，你真是……”

“嗯？继续啊。在上帝面前好好夸夸我，说不定几十年后我们就一起上天堂了呢。”

三根手指的指尖有着形状不一的老茧，但都是一样的厚实坚硬。轻重不一地碾压上软肉，仿佛有高高低低的海浪冲刷着他的尾椎骨。

阿兹拉斐尔不受控的抬了抬小腿，很快又无力的砸回了床上。克罗里用自己的膝盖隔开了他的双腿，使得他不得不最大程度上分开臀瓣。被克罗里从自己阴茎上撸下来的精液正顺着他抽插的动作不断地被推进去又推回去，一些滴到了床上，导致交合处渐渐变得有些干涩。

“这么快就干了呢，小少爷，你说怎么办？”

克罗里笑得仿佛成功诱骗了夏娃的巨蟒，他抽出了让阿兹拉斐尔忘我的手指，残忍的把还未满足的小穴晾在一旁，任由它可怜的翕张，从褶皱里翻出来的软肉委屈地在寒凉的空气里颤抖。

被强行从狂按漩涡里拉出来的阿兹拉斐尔看着递到嘴边的三根手指，指尖还亮晶晶的挂着自己的体液，几乎要羞恼的一口咬下去。

可是突然抽空的后穴让他的理智只能保留那么一会，快乐之源就这么在自己的眼前晃动着，阿兹拉斐尔呜咽一声，卷着舌头就舔了上去。

小羊的舌头软弹湿热，不断把分泌出来的津液裹挟到克罗里的手指间和指缝中，擦过骨节时还会刻意的舔舐几下，泛着潮红的双眼时不时往上轻瞟一下。不等克罗里有所反应，长而卷曲的睫毛很快就会扑闪着垂了下去，遮住了那双一往见底的眼睛。

克罗里感觉到自己腿间的阴茎又胀大了几分，指间被舌肉扫过，黏腻的触感刺激得他难耐地战栗，不自觉地开始在阿兹拉斐尔地口腔里缓慢的抽插着手指，模仿着交合地动作，早就急不可耐的胯骨也悄悄地蹭上了前方的臀肉。

阿兹拉斐尔对克罗里的急躁非常无奈，之前迟迟不肯进来的是他，现在忍不住的又是他，每次都是这样。不过，好脾气的少爷除了迁就之外，也没什么能做的了。

慢慢的把手指推出了口腔，阿兹拉斐尔挪了挪膝盖，把自己的屁股翘的更高了一点，同时迅速的把头埋进了臂弯，第二次准备闷死自己。

不过，他的动作还不够快。没等他来得及完全捂住自己的脸，克罗里灵巧的手指就精准地按在了敏感的软肉上，重重地碾压带来的快感持久而猛烈。同时没有伸进去的手指开始恶劣地玩弄外面的部位，随着手指的深入抵在外部的小指也会往前，挤压着阿兹拉斐尔柔嫩的会阴。

内外夹击的波浪簇拥着阿兹拉斐尔，他感觉自己就要触摸到天空了。海浪一翻一沉，似乎下一次上升就能带着他攀向极致。他努力的向上挺了挺身子，却发现依然有那么一线距离隔在中间。

阿兹拉斐尔终于屈服了，他选择把胳膊从脸上拿开，抖动的手伸向胯下同样在抖动的阴茎，想要帮自己一把。

“嘿，这可就不公平了天使，我还没进去呢。”

伸了一半的手被拦下，随后被扭到了背上，松松地箍在了后腰。阿兹拉斐尔委屈的挣了挣，又顾忌着他手上的伤口，只能老老实实地随着后背上的力气塌下了腰。

好在克罗里也没有让他等太久，手指再次抽出来的一瞬间，炽热而硬挺的龟头便抵在了被充分扩张的穴口。虽然尺寸仍不算完全匹配，但入口处的软肉甫一碰到滚烫的阴茎，便立刻主动地吸附了上去。

克罗里原本还顾念着太久没有做，阿兹拉斐尔可能一时难以承受。可是下体仿佛被吸盘吸住一般密密麻麻的触感让他瞬间失去了所有顾虑。除了用双手掐住小羊的腰，他现在只剩下往小穴里插入的动作。

“啊！克罗里！慢点！不要……不！”

窄而紧的后穴被肉刃破开，撕裂般的疼痛瞬间取代了所有的快感。阿兹拉斐尔像是骤然从半空中跌到了地面，一动都不敢动的维持着姿势，似乎是在等体内分泌足够的内啡肽。

“嘘，嘘，轻点，天使。还是你想把全家的人都叫醒，围观你在床上的样子？”

克罗里腾出右手，安抚着阿兹拉斐尔的脊背，从震颤的双肩一路滑倒抖动的臀肉。温暖的手心让阿兹拉斐尔渐渐缓和下来，紧紧夹着阴茎的后穴也慢慢的放松。

“做的真好，我们阿兹拉斐尔少爷就是这么聪明。”

克罗里模仿着小时候保姆的口吻，在阿兹拉斐尔的耳边喃喃低声，气流顺着耳廓环绕了几圈，让跪趴的小羊失去了警惕。

刚刚埋了一个头进去的恶魔抓紧机会，果断地一挺腰，更多的软肉包裹住了他饥渴的下体，突然收紧的穴壁让他知道自己戳到了正确的地方。

痛苦夹杂着愉悦轮流抽打着阿兹拉斐尔的神经，面朝下的姿势让他难以呼吸，于是他不得不侧过脑袋，艰难的喘息着。

克罗里的阴茎粗胀而滚烫，满满的填着他的肠道，饱胀感让他的双腿都软弱无力起来。长时间分开的姿势对于韧带是极大的考验，显然阿兹拉斐尔不是什么天生的柔韧之人，在克罗里准备再深入一寸的时候，再难支撑的大腿开始了预示抽筋的激烈战栗。

显然天使的身子一时半会还难以完全的接纳下他，克罗里不得不暂缓了攻势。他退出来一点，揉着肉乎乎的大腿帮小羊放松。大腿内侧的皮肤白皙又敏感，他还埋在天使体内的部分忠实的汇报着阿兹拉斐尔的身体状态。

“克罗里，让我转过来。亲爱的，我想看着你。”

随着阿兹拉斐尔微弱的喃喃自语，夹着阴茎的肠道讨好的收缩了几下。克罗里满足的喟叹一声，扶着他的肩把他转了过来。轻柔的动作像是在擦拭主人家的瓷器，可还插在后穴中的阴茎却是粗暴而蛮横地狠狠在内壁上碾过。阿兹拉斐尔猛地向后扬起了头，脖颈弯成优美的弧度。

难以置信，他靠着后穴就两次险些高潮。过于敏感的身体让这位矜持的小少爷有些自我怀疑，他开始疑惑是不是克罗里趁他不注意对他做了什么。

阿兹拉斐尔努力睁开迷离的双眼，看着埋在他身体里的克罗里。这位忠心耿耿的前男仆正贴心的帮他把双腿环在自己的腰上，同时揽起了他的肩膀，让两人紧密的贴在了一起。

他的身体终于回忆起了之前无数次做爱的情景，交合处也逐渐放松。开始尝试着接纳的身体很快就只剩下了愉快，逐渐增长的愉快。被泪水模糊住的眼眸盯着克罗里暗红的嘴唇，看到了一点点习惯性撅起的弧度。

去他的，教养良好的侯爵之子在心里偷偷的骂了一句，不管这么多了。

软软的胖手从腋下环住了克罗里的脊背，阿兹拉斐尔主动的走进了恶魔的陷阱。他把自己泛着水光的双唇贴了上去，像是在给雨后的花园松土般送入了自己的舌头。

7.

一切在阿兹拉斐尔的适应之后变得无比顺利，当克罗里温热的精液喷洒在被撑平的肠道里时，敏感的小少爷已经靠着前列腺刺激高潮了一次。克罗里始终不让他自己的手碰到那根可怜巴巴的阴茎——“我还在呢，天使，你要在我面前自慰吗？”——于是他只能用水汽弥漫的眼睛去博得这位恶魔大人的同情，让他能空出一只手，熟练而到位地覆盖在柱身上。

后穴的贯穿狠厉凶猛，前端的抚慰温和体贴。前后夹击的攻势再加上克罗里时不时落在腰腹软肉上的亲吻啃咬，阿兹拉斐尔终于被浪潮推向了天堂。

来势汹汹的快感让他感到了几秒的眩晕，释放的过程中克罗里也没放过他的阴茎，液体随着撸动涂满了整个柱身，阿兹拉斐尔难耐的把腿紧紧地盘在精瘦的腰上，变相的把克罗里拉的更深了。

没人比贴身服侍了七年的男仆更了解阿兹拉斐尔的身体，即使他的父母也只是和衣着得体的小儿子一起生活。没有人知道，在床上，面对着光裸的卡门少爷，该怎么做才不浪费时间。

只有克罗里知道。

足以让阿兹拉斐尔浑身红透的情话变着花样围绕在他的耳旁，过快的频率让交合处的毛发都沾上了白色的浮沫，被贯穿的肠壁似乎永远不会麻木，平日褶皱起来的地方如今彻底抻平，任由滚烫的肉柱在上面碾磨。

在克罗里不知疲倦的攻势下阿兹拉斐尔的不应期短到微不可察。感觉到前胸又被含住的天使用仅存不多的体力呻吟着扬起了头，箍在背上的手狠狠的挠过突出的肋骨。

疼痛的刺激让克罗里终于控制不住，他把头埋进了阿兹拉斐尔的颈间，嗅着淡淡的奶油甜香，浑身颤抖着射进了天使的肠道。

“克罗里，克罗里……”

阿兹拉斐尔本能般轻唤着爱人的名字，精疲力竭的嘴唇难以蠕动，僵硬的舌头甚至难以卷曲，但克罗里的名字还是清晰又准确的砸进了他本人的耳朵里。

低沉缓慢的声音让他无端联想到了庄园后面的山坡。那里有成片的绿草，在园丁的精心照顾下郁郁葱葱。草坪上零星地种着几棵山楂树和甜樱桃树，草丛里不知何处藏匿着一朵野花，或是一颗蘑菇。

在有客人造访地午后，他们经常会从后门溜到这边的坡地。阿兹拉斐尔会在克罗里的帮助下艰难的坐在最低的树杈上，毫无身份意识的男仆会拿树干都要折断了来打趣甜食摄入过多的主人。若是阿兹拉斐尔生气了，他就会离开一会，在小少爷陷入孤立无援不知怎么下树的境地时，带着一小把小雏菊，或是一两个形装奇异的蘑菇回来，稳稳地接住跳下来的人。

没有雨和云的时候，阳光会透过清澈的空气洒在阿兹拉斐尔身上，这时候克罗里会愣住，傻傻的仰头看着那个纯白的身影笼罩在金光之中。

就像他现在愣住了一样。

高潮过后精疲力竭的阿兹拉斐尔像是漏了气的气球，瘫软的双臂扭曲地摆在床上，面上的潮红渐渐褪去，双腿无力地大开，疲软的阴茎上沾着不可言喻的液体，洁白的身躯时不时因为高潮的余韵而颤抖。但他逐渐清明起来的双眼开始在克罗里赤裸的身体上逡巡，目光每碰到一道伤疤，眉间的距离就收短了一分。

克罗里再次长长地叹了口气，侧躺在前主人身边，吻着他的脖子，抱住了他毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我说过了，天使，别皱眉。”

阳光渐渐从地平线上投射了出来，打在厚重的窗帘上，昭示着夜晚的离去。两个人不约而同地闭上了眼，像是不愿承认新一天的到来。

“我该走了，天使，你一会也该起床了。”

“不留下来吃个饭吗？父亲也在关心你。你走了之后便一点消息都没有……”

感觉有点寒冷的克罗里扯过被子把两个人都盖住：“我是跟着休假的长官才回来的。他今天会来卡门庄园参加慰问活动，我得同行。”

阿兹拉斐尔配合地把自己裹得密不透风，同时也把克罗里罩得严严实实：“那我今天还能见到你了？”

“是啊，我的天使。”克罗里面色疲惫，但黄绿色的眼睛里是无限的温暖和活力，“今天可以，以后也可以。等战争结束了，我们就不会再分开了。”

战争像是死神的镰刀一般煞风景，生生地劈开了这副静谧美好的晨起图。绒被下阿兹拉斐尔的手摸索着扶上了克罗里的腰，那里有一段绕过了整个侧腰的疤痕。这是他上战场第二天，一枚落在营地附近的炮弹的杰作。克罗里感觉到怀里的天使似乎在抽泣。

“别那么难过嘛，阿兹拉斐尔。这是我为了保护上校才会受伤的，要不是这个伤我也不可能这么快成为他的勤务兵，也就不可能在今天见到你了。”

安抚的亲吻落在软软的金发上，阿兹拉斐尔平复了很久才恢复了稳定的声线。他回吻着克罗里，湿湿的嘴唇贴在他突出的喉结上。

8.

晚上的聚会对他们两人来说并没有太多交流的机会。上校得知克罗里曾是这家的男仆，便放他去楼下和曾经的同事团聚了。他又怎么会知道，和这位勤务兵关系最好的，是他面前温文尔雅举止得体的小少爷呢。

“所以，你就是阿兹拉斐尔少爷新的男仆吗？”

看到克罗里回来仆人们自然都非常高兴。作为楼下唯一会弹钢琴的男仆，克罗里在女孩子中间可是炙手可热。一群人围着他叽叽喳喳地询问战场近况，克罗里则将视线投向了前一晚见过的巴克莱身上。

“是的，我是巴克莱·史密斯。幸会。”

看着递过来的手，克罗里高高的挑起了眉毛，额头上皱纹堆叠了起来。他懒懒地举起了右手，让没扣好的袖口滑下去，露出了一节纱布。

“不好意思啊，受伤了。”

好不容易安静下来的人群在看到克罗里的的绷带后又炸锅了一样围了上去，一时间嘘寒问暖的声音让巴克莱有些头晕。他晃晃脑袋，决定上楼看看有没有什么需要帮忙的地方，离开前余光扫过人群，隐隐约约看见克罗里诡计得逞般邪恶的笑。

他无奈地摇摇头，大概懂了刚入职时寇森管家说的那两句让人摸不着头脑的话到底什么意思。

“安东尼，他们让我告诉你上校准备离开了。”

侯爵的男仆带来了分别的消息，克罗里看着瞬间安静下来的房间无奈的笑了笑。他并不刻意讨好什么人，也不是彻头彻尾的良善之辈。但魅力这个东西是难以控制的，你看，连从小要什么有什么的小少爷，也被他征服不是吗。

他喜滋滋地想着，一边准备从后门绕到前门等待离开。不过在拐角，一双手急切地把他拉近了黑暗中。没等他适应暗下来的光线，熟悉的厚嘴唇就已经贴了上来。

“嘿，嘿，天使。别那么激动。”

克罗里是有预料到阿兹拉斐尔会做点什么的，但他没想到他的小少爷能这么不管不顾的冲到室外把他拉住亲一通。一旦有人路过，上帝啊，他不敢想会有什么后果。

他从颤抖的嘴唇中感觉到了阿兹拉斐尔的恐惧与留恋。他一边小心的梳理着埋在胸前的人后脑的头发，一边留神周围有没有人经过。

好在阿兹拉斐尔突然高涨的勇气也只持续了一会，远处的说话声让他恢复了理智。他微喘着往后退了两步，在阴影中凝视着克罗里的双瞳，颤抖着开口：

“我会为你祈祷的，每一天，早晨，晚上。”

“愿上帝保佑你，克罗里。”

克罗里回望着他，一步一步倒退了出去。当身影重新站在灯光下时，他微微一笑，歪了歪脑袋，留下一句话：

“上帝才不会保佑我，阿兹拉斐尔，只有你会。”

逐渐离去的背影里，仿佛承载了难以言喻的压力，又仿佛有着神的赐福带来的动力。

阿兹拉斐尔隐藏在角落，任由泪水砸在地面上，寒风吹过，像是要把脸颊生生刮破。

“我保佑你，克罗里。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *开了整两个周，前天一稿写完躺在床上，真切的感受到腰非常地疼，开始认真担心自己的肾和肝*  
*毕竟是第一次上路，强迫症犯了，写的小心谨慎又啰嗦。中途把克罗里写软之后整个人都疯了，基本一直是处于 “淦他们怎么还不做（脏话）” ， “F//k老蛇你（脏话）赶紧给我插进去” ， “我好累，我感觉他们也好累” 的状态*  
*把所有的OOC都甩锅给战争， “战争只会让我们发现我们之前不曾了解的另一面”小天使说的，谁敢反驳？圣水警告*  
*嗷3也想要小心心（小声）小心心可以补肾哦*

**Author's Note:**

> *Extremely sorry, 我卡车了。这几天赶飞机倒时差搬家上课实在是赶不完。第一次写联还是6：00的场，实在是江郎才尽，力所不及。下篇我会在七夕结束前发在这个号里，这里也会放链接，就不再打联文的tag了（我有罪，我切腹）  
*因为是七夕，就写了久别小别重逢的场景，自己还是很喜欢这种带了点隔阂却依然深爱对方的感觉的。*  
*我觉得我不是ooc，我是完全没有什么characteristic，这两人物扒了名字换上别人也完全没问题……刚入坑一个月还没来得及揣摩投这两个人的个性。并不是很想写普通人AU，但又没别的脑洞，献丑了，莫见怪。想骂人我也完全接受（I goodvegetable ah!）*


End file.
